Privacidad
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: John sabe que Sherlock tiene sus momentos de privacidad y por accidente descubre uno de ellos. Y se queda a mirar, para disfrutar. M por contenido explícito


**Privacidad**

Ese día, John salió a cenar con una chica con la que llevaba varias semanas viéndose. Pensó que ese podría ser un buen momento ya que ella le había informado que podrían ir a su casa a tomar la última, pero tras la cena todo se truncó.

Ella cumplió con lo prometido, le llevó a casa a tomar una copa. Aunque una se convirtió en dos y dos en tres. Ella bebió demasiado vino y en un arrebato de sinceridad le contó a John que seguía enamorada de su ex, que la echaba de menos y que la quería volver a ver. Y John, no pudo hacer otra cosa que consolarla y decirle que le llamara. Así que cuando esta estuvo hablando por teléfono con su antiguo novio, John dio por concluida la noche y, con una erección enorme en sus pantalones, se fue a su casa.

Era bastante tarde, así que introdujo la llave en la cerradura con suavidad. Si Sherlock estaba durmiendo, cosa que era un milagro, no quería despertarle.

Es más, tampoco quería saber si estaba despierto o no, porque si lo estaba le recriminaría su penosa vida a morosa y no necesitaba que nadie se la recordara en estos momentos.

Subió las escaleras procurando de no hacer ruido y cuando llegó al salón suspiró tranquilo. Ni rastro de Sherlock, probablemente estaría en su habitación. John dejó la chaqueta en el sofá y fue hacia el baño. Encendió la luz y fue directo hacia el retrete. Desabrochó su cinturón y luego el botón del pantalón. Bajó la cremallera y se la sacó.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos cuando la apretó ligeramente.

Un gemido, que no procedía de sus labios, resonó en el baño.

John se quedó completamente paralizado e, inmediatamente, introdujo su pene en los calzoncillos. Nervioso. Si era Sherlock acabándose de despertar estaría acabado sí o sí.

Se subió la cremallera del pantalón y se dio la vuelta. Lo mejor sería coger unos pañuelos y acabar en su habitación, pero otro gemido le distrajo, así que miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock. Estaba entre abierta y no pudo más que acercarse para echar un ojo.

Sherlock estaba en el centro de la cama. Había quitado el edredón y estaba sobre las sábanas. Las únicas prendas de ropa que llevaba eran unos calzoncillos de color blanco y una venda negra que cubría sus ojos.

John se tapó la boca con la mano derecha para evitar que se le escuchara algún ruido.

La mano izquierda de Sherlock apretaba su pezón izquierdo, mientras que la derecha recorría su vientre y acariciaba su entrepierna por encima de los calzoncillos. Suspiró de nuevo placenteramente y se mordió el labio inferior mientras aplicaba más presión, cuando lo soltó un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios.

John se apartó de la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared. Su corazón estaba desbocado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la dureza de su entrepierna se había pronunciado aún más. Así que Sherlock tenía intimidad. Una intimidad casi divina, con un dios que se tapaba los ojos para masturbarse.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

Quizás Sherlock quería verse así mismo como una especie de ser superior que hace eso porque quiere y no porque realmente su cuerpo humano se lo pide.

John debería de haberse dado la vuelta, irse a su cuarto y haber dejado solo a Sherlock con la única intimidad que poseía. Pero John tampoco era como las personas normales y el ver al detective en esa privacidad le causaba un placer extraño.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y observó por la rendija abierta.

Sherlock se había desecho de la ropa interior y ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo. Sus manos acariciaban las piernas, lentamente, dibujando eses con los dedos que se perdían en el interior de los muslos. A John se le secó la boca.

Sherlock deslizó su mano izquierda por sus testículos y la subió, recorriendo con sus dedos su miembro. Cuando su pulgar rozó el glande, suspiró. Luego la cogió con tal suavidad que parece que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Su mano la envolvió completamente y comenzó a moverla con movimientos suaves y lentos. Tan lentos que casi podía pasar un minuto desde que la estiraba hasta que la contraría.

Sin darse cuenta, John metió una de sus manos dentro de los calzoncillos y comenzó a acariciarse de la misma manera que lo hacia el detective, observando cada movimiento que hacía alrededor de su polla.

Sherlock suspiraba de placer mientras movía las caderas ayudando a sus movimientos, sumido en su propio universo en el que creía que se encontraba solo. Y John solo podía fijar la vista en el movimiento de sus caderas e imitarlo con la mano. Tragó aire fuertemente para que no se le escapara un gemido y Sherlock paró.

John se quedó completamente quieto, temiendo ser descubierto, sin saber que excusa dar.

Pero Sherlock no se quitó la venda de los ojos. Metió una de sus manos bajo la almohada y sacó de allí un bote de lubricante, lo abrió y se echó un poco en los dedos índice y corazón. Los llevó a su entrada y la lubrico por fuera. Luego los volvió a llenar y cerró el bote. Con la mano izquierda cogió un poco de lubricante de su entrada y lo extendió a lo largo de su poya. La mano derecha se dirigió a la entrada y su dedo índice se fue introduciendo poco a poco.

Sherlock abrió la boca y un áspero gruñido surgió de su garganta, aunque no paró. Introdujo los dedos hasta la mitad y luego comenzó a moverlos en círculos, dilatándose. Minimizando el dolor al masturbase.

John se mordió los labios con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo de aquello que estaba haciendo. Cuando Sherlock introdujo los dedos completamente y gimió de satisfacción al rozar su próstata, John se corrió.

No pudo aguantarlo más, simplemente apretó un poco y se vino humedeciendo su ropa interior.

"_Mierda. No quería llegar tan pronto." _Pensó.

Lo correcto hubiera sido retirarse, pero John pudo observar como Sherlock apartaba los dedos de su entrada y movía las manos para alcanzar otra cosa que había bajo la almohada. Era un consolador, de unos 20 centímetros de color morado.

John quedó paralizado. Incluso pensó que su corazón también se paró.

Sherlock se movió rápido, alcanzó a tientas el lubricante y lo destapó para echar una buena cantidad entorno al instrumento de plástico. Tras cerrar el bote, dirigió el consolador hasta sus piernas, dejando que el líquido salpicara sus muslos antes de introducírselo poco a poco.

—Dios… —gimió Sherlock mientras elevaba las caderas.

John cerró los ojos mientras un agradable escalofrío le recorría su espalda. Sherlock sonaba vulnerable, puro… Y le encantaba escucharle de esa forma. Tanto fue el placer que le produjeron sus pequeños gruñidos de dolor mientras iba moviendo el juguete, que tras unos suaves movimientos recuperó de nuevo la erección.

"_Oh Dios" _pensó.

Quería gemir, gemir alto, que Sherlock se diera cuenta de que estaba allí y que le dejara sustituir el consolador por su propia poya pero debía de aguantarse. Porque Sherlock era independiente de los demás en todos los aspectos y porque él no era gay.

¿O sí?

Un sonido le distrajo de sus pensamientos y enfocó de nuevo la vista al detective. Había flexionado las piernas y apretaba las sábanas con los dedos de los pies. El juguete entraba y salía de su cuerpo con una velocidad bastante rápida dada la postura y su mano izquierda se movía entorno a su miembro, chocando con los testículos y creando un sonido placentero.

—Mmm… Por amor santo —gimió Sherlock elevando las caderas.

John mordía sus labios con fuerza, provocándose pequeñas heridas en ellos pero haciendo todo lo posible para que no se le escapara ningún sonido. Incluso le dolían los pulmones de todo el aire que quería soltar de golpe debido al éxtasis.

Sherlock empujó con fuerza el consolador hacia dentro y se corrió. Gimió en cada eyaculación, elevando las caderas a su vez. Salpicándose el torso y parte de la barbilla. John abrió la boca y se mordió la mano con fuerza a la vez que se corría de nuevo. Humedeciendo su ropa interior aún más si cabe.

El médico se separó de la rendija y se movió lentamente por el baño hasta apagar la luz. Salió de él y subió las escaleras lo más sigilosamente que pudo. En cuanto llegó a su habitación, se quedó completamente desnudo. Limpió sus manos con la camisa que había estado usando ese día y la dejó hecha una maraña en un rincón junto al resto de la ropa.

Tras ponerse un pantalón del pijama y una camiseta de manga corta se tumbó en la cama.

Tenía la señal de sus propios dientes en el dorso de la mano y parecía que aquello no se iría en días. Eso sin contar las agujetas que tenía en la parte baja del vientre.

Un ardor en el estómago le hacía estar confuso. Había disfrutado de esa imagen como nunca antes. Y no es que se considerara gay pero Sherlock… Era diferente en todo. Incluso a la hora de masturbarse podía ser hermoso para cualquier género y verle así le produjo una sensación de placer que jamás antes había experimentado.

Poco antes de dormirse, exhausto por el esfuerzo, pensó que había un 80% de posibilidades de que Sherlock se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Y eso le hacía dudar de con qué cara mirarle al día siguiente.

**FIN**

* * *

No miradme así, ¿vale? Ayer tuve una noche de perversión y me pareció oportuno... ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Que hayan gozado y que... ¡Me dejen un rews!


End file.
